


Strumming in a Crowded Room

by ImNotAttractedToPans



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angry Making Out, Angst, Dallon loves brendon, M/M, and sad, he is also perpetually angry, just trying to contribute to a small but Good ship, lil bit of angst, thats what i was imagining while writing this, you know that one potter puppets gif of harry just going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotAttractedToPans/pseuds/ImNotAttractedToPans
Summary: Dallon has been playing with Brendon for years. But only now does it get too much for him to handle





	Strumming in a Crowded Room

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for my friend who yells BRALLON every five minutes
> 
> Hope they (and you) likes it
> 
> My first fic for panic! Hope you enjoy
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated

They had been on tour for a month now, traveling across the country to see screaming masses of fans, squirming like octopuses trapped in a too small space. 

 

He loved it.

 

Hearing his words come out of Brendon’s mouth and greedily absorbed by the masses, echoed back to them in mismatched voices.

 

He turned his head to look at Brendon as he pranced around the stage, his mouth open wide in a booming note that was amplified even more by the microphone, his head tipped back, eyes closed. The lights moving around him in a mesmerising way, making him look like an angel that fell from heaven.

 

He walked over to Dallon, hips swinging, eyes locked on him as he drew closer, like a predator stalking its prey, grabbing Dallon by the neck he pulled his head to his until their lips met, the booming music still playing in the background. 

 

And as quick as it started, it was over, Brendon once again dancing across the stage, making brief eye contact with everyone who was clamouring to get to the stage, a smirk on his lips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After the show ended, the sound of thousands of screaming girls begging forjust one morefollowing them into the parking lot where the van was parked, Brendon, somehow managing to be clingier than usual, attached himself to Dallon’s taller frame and would not let go, the smell of the bands sweat filled the air around them, adrenaline rushing thorough their veins.

 

“Dallon. Dallon. Dallon.”

 

“Yes, Brendon”

 

“How many times can a man cum in an hour?” 

 

“I don’t -“

 

“We should test it!”

 

“No”

 

Brendon’s laugh filled the electrified air, buzzing with the feeling they got after a concert, his face pressed into Dallon’s shoulder. Spencer looked at them with a bemused expression, his eyebrows raised. 

 

“This is a question of science! What if this question holds the cure for cancer”

 

“It doesn’t”

 

“It might!”

 

“Bren, I promise you it doesn’t”

 

“You’re just jealous of my superior brain” Brendon ran in front of the group, jumping hight off the ground, legs spread like an eagle “And body!” 

 

Doing a cartwheel that almost ended with his face meeting the pavement, he grinned like a kid on christmas, eyes like broken christmas lights. 

 

With the driest voice he could muster while looking at the shinning star that was Brendon Urie, Dallon replied with “Yes, oh how humbled I am by your greatness, oh how I will never live up to you”

 

“Don’t you know it, baby” returning to his place plastered to Dallon’s side they kept walking towards the van that would be their transportation to the hotel. Brendon pulled Dallon’s cheek down to meet his lips, giving him a peck on the cheek that sounded a resounding smack throughout the parking lot.  mumbling his next words into the cheek that was still pressed against his mouth “Do you have any cheetos?”

 

“If you wan to keep that body pristine I dont recommend eating cheetos for dinner” putting his hand on Brendon’s chest he pushed his friend away, making him stumble backwards and almost fall on his ass. His eyes filled with light as he laughed at the action, Dallon grinned at the sound, a chuckle building up in his chest. “Plus, you ate them all yesterday”

 

“Spencer?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You got any cheetos?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When they arrived back at the hotel Kenny and Spencer broke apart from the other two, Brendon following Dallon into his room, plopping ungracefully on the his companions bed, making the springs bounce and squeak. lying back he looked up at the patterned ceiling, patting a spot next to him he motioned for the taller man to lie down. 

 

Dallon shook his head, motioning his head towards the bathroom, Brendon threw his arms over his face and groaned “I don’t wanna!”

 

“Shower. You smell.”

 

Making an ugly guttural sound that came from deep within his throat, Brendon got off the bed and dragged his feet n the ground between the bed and the shower, grabbing a pair of pants and a shirt that Dallon had set out for him on the way. Dallon, still looking at the slightly damp patch of bed that Brendon was lying on, heard the door shut and the shower turn on, the stream of water making a static like sound, muffled by the wood of the door.

 

Sitting down on the edge of the bed he placed his head in his hands, thoughts of Brendon naked in the adjacent bathroom drafting in and out of his brain, thoughts of joining him pushing their way to the forefront of his mind.

 

He heard Brendon start singing, a sigh escaped him, feeling as if an elephant was sitting on his chest, Brendon’s voice getting louder and harsher as he strung together nonsensical lyrics from a mismatch of songs, spouting whatever popped into his head at that particular moment. 

 

He would love to be able to wake up to that voice, sleep in the same bed as the owner of it, kiss the lips that it came out of. He kept telling himself it was a stupid crush, a crush that was just worsened by how affectionate Brendon was, clinging to him as if he was a monkey and Dallon was his tree. 

 

The door opened, revealing Brendon in clothes that were too long and too baggy on him, his was shoulder exposed revealing the long line of his neck, his normally fluffy hair was soaking wet. Dallon thought it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. 

 

Brendon flopped down next to Dallon, pressing his body into the taller mans, head resting on his shoulder. He reached his hand out to Dallon’s and held it tight “Hey baby do you wanna fuck?”

 

“Stop that”

 

“What, baby? Telling you how much of astudyou are?”

 

Ans as much as Dallon loved hearing those specific words, he hated the teasing manner in which they were said, he hated the fact that they would never be true coming from Brendon’s mouth, the elephant sitting on his chest had finally broken his ribs, causing the anger an hysteria that had been building up for the better part of the night break free

 

“Can you just stop it! Stop kissing me! Stop flirting! Stop calling me baby!” Dallon’s face was steadily turning red, eyes blown wide, hair getting steadily messier, his hands gripping the roots of it and pulling, maybe to ground himself, maybe to alleviate some of the emotional pain he was going through. 

 

Brendon jumped off the bed, startled by the anger radiating off of Dallon’s shaking form, backing away he yelled back in an attempt to regain control of the situation “I thought we were having fun! If you didn’t like it why the fuck didnt you say anything before? I would have fucking stopped!” 

 

“No you fucking wouldn’t have! Everything always has to be about you! Because your an attention seeking whore! All you want is everyones eyes on you and you don’t care who you have to hurt to get them!” 

 

“What the fuck does that mean! Who the fuck have I hurt, you dick!”

 

“Just— Just— Shut the fuck up” Dallon moved towards the door, ready to leave his own room at a moment notice. Brendon grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, pulling him back into the middle of the room.

 

“No— we’ve started this and were gonna finish—“

 

The rest of his argument was cut off by Dallons lips slamming in to his, coming out of his shock, Brendon's hands came up to rest on the back on his neck, pulling the taller man down towards him. Dallon hand came to rest in Brendon’s hair, still wet from his shower. 

 

Brendon pushed Dallon back until the fell onto the bed, climbing up until he was able to straddle Dallon’s hips, they’re lips never leaving each other, moving in tandem together, like a well practiced dance, manoeuvring to a silent beat they only they could hear, the perfect picture of synchronisation.

 

Brendon Pulled Dallons bottom lip in between his teeth, tugging at it. Dallon pushed Brendon off of him, sweat recoating his brow “Wait. We need to stop”

 

“Why” Brendon leaned back down to recapture Dallon’s lips. Wiggling his eyebrows he whispered in Dallon’s ear “We’re both single and ready to mingle”

 

“No. We— We really need to stop.”

 

Brendon responded with a whine reminiscent of a child “Why!”

 

“It’ll ruin the band”

 

“No it won’t” 

 

“I’m just not in the mood”

 

“Certain parts of your anatomy would beg to differ. Not to mention you were the one that started it. Want me to finish it?”  he leaned in until their noses were touching “Baby”

 

Dallon shot off the bed, all but running towards the door, the only thing that stopped his directive was Brendons body somehow appearing in front of him “Stop it. Give me a reason, a legit reason, for why you dont wanna do this”

 

“Because I’m in love with you!” A hush fell over the room, it was so quiet that they could hear the couple in the next room fucking their brains out, the squeaking of their bed reminiscent of the sound the one in their room was making not 10 minutes ago, Brendon let out a sigh

 

“Thank God.”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“I though it was gonna be something like you’re in a relationship”

 

“What is happening” 

 

“But now I know how you feel I can say this” Brendon pulled Dallon back down to meet him, their lips millimetres apart “I love you too”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning they were sitting together in the studio, Brendon sitting on Dallons lap, playing with the older mans hair as he explored his neck, their fingers tangled together on Brendon’s hips.

 

Brendon pulled away, booping Dallons nose with his own “You know how some people are cute when they get angry?”

 

“Yeah” 

 

“You are definitely one of them” Dallon grinned and moved in for a kiss

 

They heard the door open but didn’t bother to move, behind them all they heard was Spencer’s shout of “I just won 500 bucks!” and Kenny’s moaning about how they could've just waited another week


End file.
